Jetfire
Jetfire (voiced by Mark Ryan) is a crotchety ancient Decepticon and a supporting character in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He was once a member of the Seekers, a group of Transformers tasked with seeking out planets and objects of interest to the Dynasty of the Primes. When Cybertron was engulfed in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, Jetfire came to realise just how destructive his Decepticon peers were and he defected to the Autobots. History Centuries ago, Jetfire and the Seekers were sent to Earth by The Fallen in order to find the Matrix of Leadership, a relic that would allow the Fallen to harness the energy of stars. However, Jetfire and the other Seekers were unable to locate the Tomb that the Primes had forged. The only clue they could find was a riddle: "When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, Three Kings will reveal the Doorway". Eventually, the Fallen abandoned the Seekers and they were forced to go into stasis lock due to a lack of energon. Disillusioned with the Fallen and the Decepticon cause, Jetfire severed all ties with them. By the early 21st century, Jetfire had gone into stasis lock, disguising himself as an SR-71 Blackbird plane. He remained in hiding at the Smithsonian National Air & Space Museum in Washington D.C. until 2009 when former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons, college student Sam Witwicky, his girlfriend Mikaela Banes and Transformers Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids and Wheelie discovered him in the Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center. Using a stolen shard of the AllSpark, the group were able to restore Jetfire to functionality. However, they only noticed the Decepticon emblem on him after reviving him. When Jetfire awoke, he was extremely cranky and irate, complaining about the dilapidated state of his own body as well as his surroundings which he likened to a "hideous mausoleum". Stepping outside of the hangar, Jetfire tried to get his bearings and Sam and Mikaela tried to bring him up to speed on current events, informing him that the Transformers civil war was still raging and that the Fallen was back in play. Jetfire was infuriated by the mention of the Fallen, explaining that he was the founder of the Decepticon movement and had left him on Earth to rust and die. After Sam showed the ancient Seeker a series of Cyberglyphics he had scrawled on the ground, Jetfire realised that he still had a mission to complete and he opened a space bridge that warped he and the others to the deserts of Egypt. After arriving in Egypt, Jetfire explained to Sam and the others why he had come to Earth in the first place, telling them about the Sun Harvester created by the Fallen and how the Matrix of Leadership was needed to reactivate it. Jetfire also told them that the Fallen could only be defeated by a Prime, but Optimus Prime had recently been killed by Megatron. However, if Sam could find the Matrix, he could use it to resurrect Optimus and stop the Fallen. Death During the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons at the Pyramid of Giza, Jetfire entered the fray late in the battle and demonstrated that he was still very much capable of combat, managing to kill the Constructicon Mixmaster. However, Scorponok erupted from the ground to attack Jetfire. While the old Seeker managed to kill Scorponok, he suffered a grave injury and could not continue fighting. After recovering the Matrix, Sam ran to the lifeless body of Optimus Prime and embedded the relic in the Autobot leader's chest. With a surge of power, Optimus was restored to life, but seconds later the Fallen appeared and stole the Matrix, taking it to the Sun Harvester. Awestruck at the sight of Optimus' awakening and wanting to do something useful with his life, Jetfire offered Prime his parts so that he could become more powerful. The decrepit Seeker used the last of his strength to rip out his own spark core, killing himself and allowing the Autobots Ratchet and Jolt to fuse his parts to Optimus' body. With the new weapons and flight tech granted to him by Jetfire, Optimus was able to destroy the Harvester device and kill the Fallen. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Transformers (franchise) Category:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Category:Died In Battle Category:Suicide Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Unnecessary Surgery Category:Deactivated Category:CGI Characters Category:Heroic Deaths